How I Met My Bounty Partners
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: Ever wonder how Boba Fett, Bossk, Highsinger, Oked, Dengar, and Latts Razzi met? Well your about to find out! Some 'love' at first sight, some hate at first sight, and some shooting at first sight. (Boba/ Latts, Dengar/ Latts, Oked/ Latts, Bossk/ Latts) [everybody just loves Latts, eh?] Please review!
1. Escape plan

This fic was an idea given to me by SapphireSirenSkies27. I hope you all like it. It takes place right after the riot caused by Bane, Morallo Eval, and Obi-Wan in disguise in the first episode of the Box arc in season 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

"Well thanks to those three, we can get outta here too." Boba said to his companion, Bossk.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Bossk replied.

The two bounty hunters made their way out of the republic prison the way the other three bounty hunters had. Boba and Bossk had been in the prison scince Boba had tried to kill Mace Windu. Bossk was one of his accomplices. Aurra Sing, on the other hand, had appeared to have been killed. Although, acouple weeks, maybe a month, later she turned up trying to assassinate Padme Amidala. Then she was captured finally.

"Mark my words Bossk, we are not breaking that witch out with us." Boba growled. "We're gonna need to get ourselves a new team."

They finally reached a landing pad at the back of the facility. This was where the yucky prison food was loaded off the transports. Here they could find a ship to stow away on. Hopefully on one that was en route to a backwater world of some kind.

"How about that one?" Bossk asked.

"No, that's going to that sepratist planet Raxus." Boba said.

"There's one. It's headed to Tattooine." Bossk pointed out.

"Perfect." Boba grinned.

The two stow aways climbed on just before the ship took off. Soon they were in hyperspace on their way to Tattooine.

* * *

So how did you like it? I know it was short, but believe me, ther's more where that came from. Please review.


	2. The Corellian Racer

Here's the next chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Once they arrived in Mos Eisley, Boba and Bossk snuck off the cargo ship. They walked into the streets of the sandy planet. There was a wind blowing and sand flying into their eyes. They over heard a woman yelp about a sandstorm. They could only assume one was coming. The only problem; they didn't have shelter.

"What are we gonna do?" Bossk asked.

"We need to find shelter. Maybe that cantina over there?" Boba suggested, shielding his face from the sand with his hand.

The boys walked into the cantina. There was a rounded bar in the center with booths around the edges near the walls. Boba also noted a back door. He and Bossk opted for the booths. The reason being that they were in dark alcoves in the walls.

"We need to start building a team." Boba stated, sitting down.

"Why are we making one again?" Bossk asked.

"Before I was put in prison, I was offered a job by a man named Major Rigoso. The job requires six hunters. So far we have two. See the problem?" Boba asked.

"Hmm. Yes." Bossk mused.

"Wait," Boba said, looking at the bar. ", isn't that the Corellian racer-gone-bounty hunter? What's his name?"

"I think it was Dengar." Bossk said after some thought.

"I hear he's tough as durasteel." Boba said. "Why don't we ask him to join us?"

"I'm on it." Bossk said, walking up to the bar next to Dengar.

* * *

"So, your Dengar?" Bossk hissed to the other bounty hunter. Dengar hadn't seen Bossk aproach, so he jumped at the Trandoshan's sudden comment.

"Yeah, what's it to you, lizard?" Dengar asked skeptically.

"Me and a friend of mine were wondering if you'd like to join a team of bounty hunters." Bossk stated.

"Depends on who your 'friend' is." Dengar said.

"Boba Fett."

"Boba Fett!" Dengar exclaimed, choking on his drink.

"Yes. We need six hunters for the job. You'll make three." Bossk explained.

"Sounds good." Dengar agreed.

* * *

Please review. Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. The Theelin Slave

No delaying message this time, sorry! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't, repeat DO NOT, own Star Wars. Though, I did make up Macious Cend (for the record).

* * *

Bossk and Dengar walked over to the booth Boba was sitting at.

"So you decided to join us?" Boba asked.

"Yes I have." Dengar replied sitting down.

"Good. Alright, I made a mental checklist. Item one, three more hunters. Item two, we need some weapons. Item three, we need a place to stay." Boba listed.

"I got a place" Dengar said.

* * *

"You call THIS a place!?" Bossk asked, looking at the hovel.

"Hey, who said I owned a palace like Jabba the Hutt?" Dengar said.

"It'll work for now." Boba said, interrupting his arguing partners.

They walked into the hovel, pushing aside the sheet that was a make shift door. behind it was a small, dark room. Off to the side was a sleeping pallet.

"This is where you live?" Bossk asked.

"Buddy, I'll bet you've lived in worse conditions." Dengar commented.

"Alright, now we need some weapons." Boba said.

"I know a place you two can get some." Dengar said.

"Good, do you go there often?" Boba asked.

"Often enough. Why?" he asked.

"I want you to go, me and Bossk going might look sketchy if we have never been there before." Boba stated, crossing his arms.

"Alright. I'll head out." Dengar agreed.

* * *

Dengar didn't particularly like going to this weapons dealer, but he had the cheapest prices in Mos Eisley. The owner, Macious Cend, was the fly-by-night type. The last time Dengar had seen him, two weeks ago, Macious' business had been doing bad and he had been looking into getting another 'employee'. And by employee, Dengar knew he had meant slave.

Dengar walked into the shop that was on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Things looked the same as last time; shelves brimming with non-illegal weapons and the rare illegal weapons.

"Well if it isn't Dengar! Here to get your blaster fixed again?" Laughed the portly shop owner.

"Nope, special errand. I need some new blasters." Dengar stated, ignoring the bad joke.

"Alright, you know where everything is." Macious said.

"Oh, by the way, did you ever get that employee you were looking for?" Dengar asked.

"Yeah. They've been bringin' good business, if you know what I mean." He hinted.

"Well I don't, so-"

"Oh you will if they come to help you." Macious said, walking back into the back room.

Dengar walked to the rare weapons section. He began looking for blasters for Boba and Bossk. Just as he found their weapons He heard a voice behind him-

"May I help you sir?"

Dengar spun around and knew exactly what the shop owner had meant. Standing in front of him was a Theelin girl, about his size, wit bright orange hair that was put up into two pigtails.

"Who are you?" Dengar asked, even though he had a pretty good idea who she was.

"I am Macious' slave. My name's Latts Razzi." Said the girl. She wore dirty coveralls that were a size too large.

"Well thank you, but I don't need any help-"

"I over heard your conversation. Your a bounty hunter, aren't you?" She asked cutting him off.

"Yes, but-"

"So your on a 'special errand' for some new blasters. If I remember correctly, Macious quipped that you were here to get your blaster fixed again. So you must have a blaster already in perfectly fine condition. So why would you need new ones?" She inquired.

"Well seeing as you're pretty good to pick up on details and you're probably bored out of your mind, I'll tell you. I'm getting my new partners blasters. See we need some more members for a job, and they need weapons, and-"

"You need more people?" She asked.

"You weren't thinking of yourself, were you?" Dengar asked.

"As a matter of fact I was." she said.

"Girl, I don't wanna get you killed. We're serious about this job." Dengar explained, starting to walk away.

"No, I wouldn't get myself killed! You see, being a slave to a creep like Macious really keeps you on your toes. I have a secret weapon he doesn't know about that I practice with when there aren't any customers and he's not around." She explained, grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away.

"Alright, let's assume I did want to take you along. You're a slave. Ever think about that?" Dengar asked.

"Listen, I was a first time bounty hunter. My first bounty went bad and the Hutt I was working for kept me for compensation of his losses. Then I got sold to this creep. If you free me, I'll pay you back, I have credits." She said.

"Alright. But you'll need to get something other than that to wear." He said.

"I still have my old bounty hunter garb with me. I'll go get my stuff, you go talk to Macious." She said running off.

Dengar walked to the counter. Macious walked back out.

"Alright, three blasters. Is that all?" He asked.

"No. I'd like to take your employee." Dengar said.

"Ah, so you did see her. Well all the other offers for her were too low, so let's see how you do." He smirked.

"You name the price." Dengar said.

"Your smarter than the others. Fine, 200 credits." He offered.

"150 and I'll still pay for the weapons." Dengar said.

"Alright, but just because it's you Dengar." Macious said. Dengar handed over the credits.

"Razzi, You got a new master now." Macious yelled.

"Coming." Came her voice from the back room.

* * *

As Dengar and Latts walked back to the hovel, Latts tried evoked some conversation.

"Thank you for freeing me." She said in a quiet voice.

"Your welcome." Dengar said, "No one deserves to be in a situation like that."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I tried to decide if you were trustworthy or not. Most people that go there usually talk with Macious or had a little too much at the nearest cantina. But once you ignored his joke and just got to business, that told me something." She explained.

"Well, I generally try not to talk too much to people. In this business, if you talk too much, you wind up dead." Dengar said.

"Words for hunters to live by." Latts sighed.

* * *

"Dengar, we told you to get weapons, not a girlfriend." Boba stated angrily.

"I got the weapons and another partner." Dengar said.

"I'm Latts Razzi. I'm a first-timer." She said.

"Oh, a newbie." Bossk smirked.

"Fine, if you can manage to keep yourself in one piece before the mission, then you can still come." Boba said.

"I won't let you down." Latts said.

* * *

So how did you like it? Please comment. sorry I didn't update sooner. Also, a little fun fact, I took Macious Cend's name from the word 'menacious' which means untrustworthy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
